


Good Morning Hollywood- Promoting The Last Duchess

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas head to Good Morning Hollywood to promote the Last Duchess. This is two days after the wrap party for the film. Alex and Thomas are together.





	Good Morning Hollywood- Promoting The Last Duchess

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex beamed as she got ready for her first interview to promote The Last Duchess with Leland St. James. She had chosen an outfit days ago to wear, but it didn’t seem quite right anymore. It felt too shiny, too revealing and too much like Victoria! Alex looked through her closet for something more classic and understated, something fitting of a duchess. 

Alex stops when her fingers landed on a red, high-waisted silk gown with cap sleeves and gold embroidery. “Perfect! I knew my Downton Abbey obsession would come in handy one day. Thank you, Lady Mary; today you become a duchess!“

Alex spun around in the gown in front of her mirror. It was just missing one thing. Once more she went back to her closet to find the crystal headband tiara that she had. 

“Too much?” Alex texted a photo to Chazz.

“For Leland?” Chazz replied. “Nothing is too much. He is going to eat it up!”

“Okay good. I’m heading to the studio now. Will I see you there?” Alex texted back.

“👍”, Chazz replied. Then added, “I didn’t hear from you last night; I’m taking it that means things went well????!!!!??!”

“Maybe…. 😁” Alex responded.

“🍆” Chazz sent. “😉”

“We’re taking a step back, perv!” Alex teased. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Not going public?” Chazz asked.

“We didn’t really talk about it,” Alex explained.

“👍 Got it!” Chazz sent. “ 🍆😉”

“🤦” Alex laughed. “See you in a bit.”

—-

At the studio, Alex stands waiting for her introduction. Thomas comes up behind her, “you’re late.”

Alex shrugged, “A great man once said time is relevant. Maybe you were just early.”

“What are you wearing?” Thomas asked, his eyes wandering the length of her body.

“You don’t like it?” Alex questioned worriedly. 

“I didn’t say that,” Thomas answered apathetically. “I’m pleasantly surprised by the tastefulness of the outfit.”

“I think you meant to say, ‘Alex, you look stunning’” she teased, nudging her with his shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean…That’s not to say…,” Thomas began a little flustered. “Yes, you look competent, which is more than I can say for most of this town. ”

“That’s high praise coming from the acclaimed Thomas Hunt,” Alex smiled. “I shall cherish it, always.”

“You two are on in 10… 9..” a stagehand said getting ready to cue them. 

“My next two guests are here to talk about The Last Duchess, their latest projects,” Leland started. 

Both Alex and Thomas’s hands were at their sides, as the stagehand got to 2, Alex brushed her fingers against Thomas’s.

Leland continued, “Please join me in welcoming the star of the film, the Duchess herself, Alex and legendary director Thomas Hunt.”

Alex walked across the stage smiling and waving to the audience. Before taking her seat next to Leland, she stopped to curtsey in front of him. “Thank you for the honor of being your guest today, Your Grace.” Alex winked. 

Leland’s jaw dropped, quite exaggeratedly. “I didn’t know we would be hosting royalty today.”

Alex sat up straight, doing her best princess wave to the audience, as she delicately turned her wrist.

“We are not worthy,” Leland fawned, bowing in front of her. 

Alex lowered her head, giving her new subject permission to rise.

“You are too much, Alex…. And I LOVE IT!!!!” Leland exclaimed. “As much as we could talk about your grace and ravishing beauty all day, we are here to talk about The Last Duchess. Can you tell us more about that?”

“The movie follows the story of Frances Stewart, the last Duchess of Lennox. When the Duke dies, Frances’s title does as well. She has to journey through many challenging situations to survive and reclaim what is hers,” Alex explains. “I think Thomas can better explain it than me.”

“Oh sure,” Leland said reluctantly.

“When I first heard the story of Frances Stewart, I was captivated by her elegance and grace in dealing with the situations she faced,” Thomas started explaining. “She lived in a time when women did not have great power or influence, which often led to women of the time being subjected to the desires of more powerful men. Frances displayed strength and bravery when men only saw her beauty.”

“Wow!” Leland explained. “It sounds like she was a forerunner of the girl power movement.”

“Not quite,” Thomas interjected.

Leland ignored him. “So Alex, tell me how it feels to have The Last Duchess going head to head with Double Agent? Need I remind you GMHers our beloved Queen Alex was initially attached to Double Agent.”

“We all worked very hard on The Last Duchess. Thomas created this intricately beautiful world in which to tell this inspiring story. I believe the audience will see the significance of this film and its story,” Alex smiled. “I am confident that the best film will win the weekend.” 

“You heard it here first! Unfortunately, that’s all we have time for today,” Leland pouted. “Alex came to us today as a duchess, will she return a box office queen? We will see. The Last Duchess debuts later this month. You won’t want to miss it.” Leland winks at the camera. 

“That was amazing!” Chazz said, hugging Alex as she and Thomas walked backstage. “You captivated the audience like the star you are! The Last Duchess is already the number one trending topic on Twitter, followed closely by #QueenAlex!”

Alex smiled. “Thank you, Chazz.” She watched Thomas continue on to his dressing room. 

“Still a man of few words, I see,” Chazz teased. “You should get on Twitter and capitalize on this attention. The best marketing money can’t buy is word of mouth and right now, the Twitterverse is calling for you!”

Alex grabbed her phone from Chazz. How’s this: “#QueenAlex?!? You are too sweet! How did I get the best fans in the world?! Can we keep The Last Duchess trending all day? Let’s show the world that good storytelling is the true box office queen! 😘xx Alex. #thelastduchess #athomashuntfilm”

“You are too good at this,” Chazz smiled. “Post it!”

“Done,” Alex smiled.

“We have almost two hours before your photoshoot for Entertainment Weekly. After this, the cover will definitely be yours. Double Agent doesn’t stand a chance. Do you want to grab something to eat on the way?” Chazz asked.

“Huh?” Alex’s eyes lingered down the hall.

“Go,” Chazz suggested. “I’ll meet you there?”

“Thanks, Chazz,” Alex replied before heading down the hall following the path Thomas had gone.

Alex knocked on the door to his dressing room. “Thomas?”

Thomas opened the door, letting her in. He checked the hallway before closing the door. “You were breathtaking out there.”

“You weren’t too bad yourself,” Alex teased.

“I am invisible next to you,” Thomas replied. Alex was about to interrupt, but he continued. “Please don’t think that a criticism. I actually prefer it that way. Your talent was the driving force for The Last Duchess. You should be the center of attention. I’m not interested in all this press. I just want to tell captivating and quality stories.”

“And you did,” Alex said moving closer to him. “The Last Duchess is a success because of you. You didn’t compromise your vision. Not even the most talented cast can save a bad story. You are the heart of the movie, Thomas. Without you, I wouldn’t even be here.” 

Alex reached for his hand and held it in hers. Thomas interlaced his fingers with hers. 

Alex moved closer to him, so their lips were mere inches apart. 

“Alex,” Thomas said. “I’m not like other men. I’m not good at this. I don’t have the best luck with relationships. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Good thing I’m not interested in other men. Just _you_, Thomas.” Alex said. “I don’t expect you to be anyone but yourself.”

Thomas’s brought his hand up to cradle her face. Alex leaned into it, relishing his touch. “Can I kiss you?”

“You need not ever ask,” Alex replied. “I am not going anywh–” Before she could finish, Thomas’s lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The warmth of his tongue explored every part of her mouth and sent waves of electricity through her body. 

“Alex,” Thomas breathed pulling apart momentarily. “You are a work of art.” 

“Why, Mr. Hunt, you flatter me,” Alex teased. Before she knew it, his mouth was on hers again. Thomas moaned with pleasure as Alex playfully bit his lip. 

Thomas kissed his way down her neck and across her collar bone. “You are absolutely heavenly,” he breathed between kisses. He worked his way back up her neck. Alex tilted back giving him more room. Her breathing became heavy as his tongue dancing across her skin. 

“Do you think we should talk about how we are going to address this in public,” Alex questioned. 

“Would you hate me if I said I didn’t want to share you with the press yet?” Thomas asked, pulling away from her. 

“No, but if you don’t come back to me right now, I might,” Alex craned her neck back, exposing every inch of it to him. Thomas’s mouth was back on her skin kissing and sucking as directed.

“Much better, Mr. Hunt,” Alex breathed.

“My name never sounded so delicious on any other’s lips,” Thomas groaned into her ears. 

Alex turned into his own ear and whispered. “I should hope not, Mr. Hunt. Your name is mine alone now. I do not wish to share it… Tell me, Mr. Hunt, how delicious is it?”

“Don’t tempt me, Alex,” Thomas held her face. “We agreed to slow down. You are not making that easy.”

“Aren’t I, Mr. Hunt,” Alex batted her eyelashes at him. “I do believe if your lips were on mine, I could not speak such a pleasurable word.”

“I see I must remedy this situation before you tempt me any further.” Thomas’s mouth was on hers again.

Alex grinned beneath his kisses.


End file.
